1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slip-on brace for display stands, frames, easels and the like. More particularly, it relates to such a slip-on brace and display stand assembly which may be used to support a small easel or display stand or to form a multi-stand display.
In my earlier patents for a picture and a poster frame, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,669,209 and 4,986,013, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference thereto, I have described picture and poster frames which are very inexpensive and easy to assembly, and which may be used for the practical framing of a wide variety of pictures, posters, commercial signs, etc., for both residential and commercial use.
The present invention is an accessory to these and similar display stands, poster and picture frames, and easels which facilitates the coupling of several display frames or stands together, and which allows the display stand or easel to be positioned and supported in a stable manner.